


Don’t Think Twice

by BenjisLatteArt



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, House Party, M/M, New Year's Eve, Underage Drinking, crust vs no crust discourse, willacoochee divergence baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisLatteArt/pseuds/BenjisLatteArt
Summary: Benji followed Victor to the hallway in Willacoochee and they talked all night long. But now it’s New Year’s Eve and Victor can’t stop thinking about him. Maybe it’s time for bold strokes.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55
Collections: Venji Fic Fests: Winter Holidays 2020





	Don’t Think Twice

Victor was tipsy, but not drunk. It was New Year’s Eve and Mia had the house to herself for the weekend as Harold and Veronica and the new baby were off in a mountainside cabin for the holiday to relax. That of course meant Lake convinced her to have a huge end of the year party. It felt like everyone at Creekwood was here.

Everyone at Creekwood probably _was_ here. Including Benji.

They were friends now, awkward kiss and crying confessions in a motel behind them. Benji found Victor in the hallway after Victor was sure he ruined his chances by kissing him. And they had talked, and talked, and talked for practically the whole night. 

And now, everything was pretty much great. He was out, his parents had finally gotten over the weird “not sure how to handle this so we’ll just tiptoe around the whole gay thing” stage and were supportive, and he had the best friend group in the whole world. 

The only not great part was Benji. Benji who never acknowledged their kiss, who broke up with Derek months ago, who is now Victor’s best friend basically, who _still_ wears super tight tee-shirts without giving a single thought to Victor’s wellbeing, who Victor was still desperately crushing on. 

Maybe he was a little drunk.

“Earth to Victor.” 

Victor blinked out of his musing, Lake stood in front of him waving a hand in front of his face. 

“What, sorry, what’s going on?” 

She giggled, face flush from alcohol and appeared to be clutching Felix for stability to avoid pitching over. 

“I was wondering if you saw that Benji arrived.” She said, trying to school her features to nod solemnly, having almost instantly guessed his crush after he came out. She made a joke that they would make the hottest couple, and apparently Victor’s face gave him away immediately. 

Victor knew already. Of course Benji would arrive with only half an hour before midnight. He was too cool to show up to parties on time. But Victor saw immediately when he walked in.

And then promptly went to hide in the kitchen because he didn’t trust himself to not say something stupid while drunk. 

Before he could respond to Lake, Andrew came racing in. Mia was on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his chest held tight by his hands on her thighs. They were both laughing before realizing that they were not alone and that all of their friends were in the kitchen. 

“Oh hi! Andrew, put me down.” Mia said, smiling unreserved. Victor knew she generally didn’t like parties, but the end of the year must be an exception. 

“I guess the party’s in here now.” Andrew said while ignoring Mia’s request. 

After a couple of whacks in the arm and bite in the shoulder, which resulted in a very un-Andrew like yelp, Mia was back on the ground.

“Andrew’s going to make grilled cheese. Who wants one?” Mia said while grabbing butter, bread, and cheese out of the fridge. 

“I said I was going to make _you_ a grilled cheese, not everyone in the house.” 

“Well it’s a good thing we’re not everyone, Andrew.” Lake replied. It took her a few tries but she eventually managed to hop up on the counter opposite of everyone, pulling Felix to stand between her legs so she could lean her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his chest. 

“I really could go for a grilled cheese right now. You know who makes the best grilled cheeses? Victor’s mom. She’s amazing.” Felix said dreamily. 

“Oh Victor, did you see Benji is here?” Mia said as Andrew started the stove and prepped the sandwiches. 

“Should he be using that?” Victor questioned as Andrew almost caught his sleeve in the flame. 

“Stop stalling.” Lake said, throwing an empty plastic cup at him. 

Felix kissed Lake’s cheek before going over to help Andrew who could not get an even spread on the bread. 

“Ok, yes, I did see. That’s why I am in the kitchen.” 

Mia tilted her head and blinked slowly, waiting.

“Fine, I don’t trust myself to be around him and his stupid smile and his stupid shirts while drunk.” 

“Oh are we just acknowledging the sexual tension those two have out loud now? That sounds like progress.” Andrew said while flipping a grilled cheese over. 

“Shut up Spencer. Wait where are you guys going?” Lake had hopped off the counter and whispered in Mia’s ear then grabbed her hand and skipped back out into the living room where the party was still going full force. 

“Hey, I’m making you grilled cheese, you’re not allowed to be mean.” Andrew slid a plate over with the sandwich on it to Victor.

“You’re fine then I guess.” 

“What about me? I’m the third Salazar kid for nothing apparently. No family loyalty.”

“Again Felix, Adrian is the third Salazar kid.” Victor said laughing while biting into the grilled cheese. 

“Why do I always forget that?” Felix said very seriously, passing another sandwich for Andrew to grill up.

As Victor was chewing was of course when the door opened and Benji was tugged in by Mia with one hand while Lake was pushing his back. Very unnecessary it seemed, as he did not look hesitant at all to join them. 

“Hey Campbell, want a grilled cheese?” Andrew called in greeting.

Victor swallowed his mouthful, grabbing whatever cup was nearest to wash it down and grimacing when it was the spiked punch.

“Hey Andrew! I started my New Year’s goals early to try and stick to them and I'm cutting dairy. Smells good though.”

Benji disentangled himself from the girls and came over to where Victor was leaning against the counter and bumped his hip into Victor’s. He didn’t pull away fully though, the spot where their thighs connected sending tingles up Victor’s spine.

“Hey.” He said quietly smiling. 

God, Victor was so fucked.

“Hi.” Victor said, realizing that he was gazing into Benji’s eyes a little too long when he started picking out different specks of color in the hazel. He blinked away, focusing instead on tearing the crust off of his sandwich. 

“What did it ever do to you?” Benji laughed, nodding to his grilled cheese.

“Oh, you know, general harm to the lactose-intolerant.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re a crust-hater.” Benji said mock affronted. 

“It’s not that I _hate_ crust, it’s just that it’s unnecessary and takes away from the flavor.” 

“I’m not sure if we can be friends anymore.” Benji said, reaching in front of Victor and grabbing a piece of crust and popping it in his mouth. 

“Hey! Ditching your resolution already?” 

“There’s practically no cheese on the crust anyways so I’m not technically breaking any rules.”

A burst of laughter knocked them out of their bubble. 

“It’s almost midnight! Let’s go to the street and watch the fireworks!” Mia called excitedly. She grabbed Andrew’s hand and away they went, closely followed by Felix and Lake. 

Victor cocked his head towards the door and Benji shrugged, holding a hand out for Victor to go first. The whole house seemed to have the same idea as the living room was practically empty. There were a few unlucky souls that passed out early and a girl from his chemistry class straddling someone that on closer inspection appeared to be Benji’s friend Lucy. Good for her.

The bite of the air chilled his skin when they stepped out onto the porch. It was Georgia, so they didn’t need jackets, but if he unconsciously shifted towards Benji’s warmth anyways it was probably the alcohol. Although he was feeling decidedly more sober at the moment as someone brushed passed them and jostled Benji into his side.

Someone smart, probably Mia, had set up a projector displaying a countdown against the front of the house. They only had a minute left of the year. Victor had an emotional rollercoaster of a year going through so much self-hatred and then having to do a one-eighty to rediscover himself after coming out. But he was looking forward to the new year. His dad had yelled at him to wear his red boxers while he was getting ready, which was _so_ embarrassing since red underwear at midnight was tradition to bring romance and love in the next year. But, even more embarrassing, Victor followed his advice. 

And the clock was ticking down. 

“We should kiss at midnight.” Victor blurted out, deciding to not think for the rest of the (short) year left.

Benji laughed nervously. “Uh, what? I think you might still be drunk.”

The clock hit thirty seconds left, people had started counting.

“No I’m not, I swear. Look it’s bad luck not to have a New Year’s Eve kiss, yeah? And we’ve already done it before.”

Twenty seconds. 

“Victor, that’s crazy.” Benji said, searching Victor’s face for something. Victor grabbed Benji’s hand, he was already in this mess he may as well commit.

Ten seconds. 

“I like you and I think you like me too.” 

Five seconds.

Four.

Benji found whatever he was searching for in Victor’s eyes and used his free hand to push Victor’s hair back smiling. The crowd of unruly teenagers on the street screaming along with the countdown. 

Three.

Two.

One. 

Victor grabbed Benji’s face and brought their lips together while Benji’s hands grabbed his hips. It was messy, their noses bumping into each other before slotting together. Victor probably tasted a little too much like punch and greasy carbs, but it was perfect. 

There was laughing, and screaming, and fireworks going off in the street, but all Victor noticed was the soft breath of Benji’s on his face as he huffed in disbelief and the way Benji’s skin was smooth under his thumb. They broke apart and Victor laughed gently, sliding his hand from Benji’s face to his hair, curling his fingers in the soft strands. 

“You’re going to mess up my hair.” Benji said gently, leaning up to press another kiss to Victor’s lips.

“Finally!” Lake screamed above the noise, tackling them both into a hug. They were jostled around as Mia joined, dragging a protesting Andrew into the hug as well, everyone laughing while Felix shot confetti poppers over their heads. 

“Come on you guys, we’ve got sparklers!” Mia said excitedly, handing them the sticks while Andrew lit them all with a lighter before they ran out into the street. The prospect of a fresh start and new beginnings filling everyone’s lungs with exuberance. 

Benji glanced at Victor and grabbed his hand, tugged him close for a quick kiss, before running after their friends. 

Victor exhaled, watching him go into the dark. His heart hammered with the jubilance of the new year, the possibility for anything to happen. The sparkler lit up Benji’s smile when he turned back to look at Victor, while flashes of color splashed the sky in a grandiose backdrop. If tonight was any indicator, it was going to be an amazing year. 

Victor's lips stretched into a grin before he chased after them into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone!! I was writing a Christmas fic and then it was Christmas and it was not done so I switched gears and did this instead lmao. Maybe I'll finish the holiday fic for May and we can just have a second Christmas.


End file.
